El sueño Scott's POV
by Vanelg12
Summary: Situado después de la Segunda Temporada y antes de la Tercera. El verano está a punto de llegar a su fin, y Scott cada día echa más de menos a Allison. Está dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de darle espacio, y no está seguro de volver a verla algún día después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero eso no impide que la vea en sus mejores sueños... #OneShot


Puede que aquello fuese un sueño, pero a Scott no le importaba. Además, ¿cómo era posible que lo fuese si se sentía tan real? Su mano sosteniendo la suya, guiándolo a través del bosque, mientras los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los árboles e iluminaban su cabello azabache. Estaba embriagado por aquella sonrisa traviesa y perfecta, por su mirada directa y decidida… Si por él fuera se dejaría llevar a dónde fuese si era ella quien lo guiaba. A donde fuese. Y lo haría con esa misma sonrisa que ahora iluminaba su rostro, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, acelerado por aquellos sentimientos que tenían un nombre y un apellido:

_Allison Argent. _

—Allison, ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas? —le preguntó, con esa sonrisa curiosa y divertida, atravesando el bosque junto a ella como si tuviesen prisa por llegar a su destino. Hacía un calor típico del mes de Agosto, y ella llevaba un vestido florido de tela fina que se adaptaba a su figura y que hacía que los instintos más básicos del hombre lobo se descontrolasen un poco… Ella, por supuesto, parecía ser consciente de ello.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, no seas impaciente —bromeó, parándose en seco frente a él durante unos instantes, y dejando una suave caricia en su rostro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios… Scott ya había cerrado los ojos cuando de pronto sintió el suave tacto de los labios de la chica que amaba, llevando su mano libre a su cintura y compartiendo aquellas sonrisas cómplices que se entremezclaban con aquel beso.

—¿Quién es la impaciente ahora…? —le preguntó en susurros cuando sus labios se separaron. Ella lo miró con ese brillo travieso en su mirada, que también se reflejaba en aquella media sonrisa que podría volver loco a Scott en cualquier momento.

No hubo respuesta y, en cambio, tan solo volvió a darle un tirón a su mano y lo llevó de nuevo por entre los árboles de aquel bosque hasta que llegaron a una zona más abierta, donde se encontraba un pequeño lago cuyas aguas tranquilas reflejaban el azul perfecto del cielo. En cuanto Allison se paró en la orilla soltó su mano para quitarse aquellas sandalias y, al hacerlo, dio un par de pasos al frente, colocándose delante de él de espaldas. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se giró un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa que lo decía todo y, acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse el vestido frente a la mirada atónita de Scott. Casi como si fuese a cámara lenta, la pelinegra dejó que el vestido se deslizase hasta sus pies y entonces avanzó hacia el lago, sumergiéndose en él poco a poco mientras su piel pálida parecía casi brillar por la luz intensa del sol de Agosto.

Ante aquella imagen de ensueño Scott tardó un poco en reaccionar pero, en cuanto lo hizo, se quitó la ropa de forma apresurada hasta quedar tan solo en ropa interior y la siguió, sumergiéndose en las aguas refrescantes de aquel lago junto a ella. Ambos nadaron y disfrutaron de aquel momento, buscándose mutuamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia mientras sus piernas se movían al compás para mantenerse a flote. Scott se perdió en su mirada y juntó su frente con la suya cuando Allison le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su dulce aroma.

—Te quiero, Allison —susurró, sin ser del todo consciente de que aquellas palabras se habían escapado de sus labios hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

—Y yo a ti, Scott. Te quiero.

Entonces ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso intenso, húmedo y cálido, uno que Scott sintió tan real como si de verdad estuviese despierto, como si de verdad Allison estuviese junto a él. Porque después de todo siempre había sabido que aquello no podía ser real y, cuando el sonido estridente del despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se rozó los labios con los dedos de una mano y respiró hondo… Esta vez había sido tan real.

Intentando despertar de una vez, abrió los ojos y alargó la mano para coger el móvil de su mesita de noche y apagar el despertador, quedándose embobado mirando la pantalla cuando lo hizo, ya que seguía teniendo ese mismo fondo de pantalla: una foto de Allison y él juntos. Habían pasado tres meses desde que habían roto y, aun así, él no había sido capaz de borrar esa foto, como si no fuese capaz de borrarla a ella del todo de su vida. Y realmente no podía hacerlo. Ella había sido su primer amor, y lo cierto es que deseaba que fuese el último, y el único de su vida.


End file.
